


Clock

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hajime is a werewolf, His boyfriends help him, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Hajime hates the full moon. And the three days before and after. Drabble that was supposed to be longer.





	Clock

His teeth  _ itched _ , muscles  _ groaned  _ and bones  _ creaked _ . He hated this. Panting he felt his body tense moments before pain consumed him. A low keening cut the air as the pain finally receded.

 

“Haji? You with me?” Eyes slit open, taking in the concerned face of his best friend. Letting out a whimper as his eyes slid shut, Hajime felt a soft washcloth pass over him. Another weak keen left his lips as he felt sweat and tears lifted off too sensitive skin.

 

“Shhhhh… it’s ok. I’ve got you,” Tōru’s soft crooning had him starting to relax. Having finished  with the washcloth, Tōru’s strong fingers pushed into his hair, scratching and rubbing along his scalp. With a sigh Hajime nudged his head closer. Pain filled exhaustion pulled him towards unconsciousness. The quiet clicking of his door had the haze lifting.

 

“How’s he doing?” Issei’s whisper cut through the silence.

 

“It’s pretty bad. He’s reacting like it’s the night before the full moon,” the bed dipped as strong hands rubbed his back, the sent of custard and  lilac wafted over him. Humming he tried to relax as Takahiro massaged his upper back and neck.

 

“He’s never been this bad on the first false night… right?”

 

“Not that I remember…”

 

A low keen brought the rooms occupants attention back to him. Curling into himself he felt his bed dip twice, the scents of smoke, pine, lemongrass and pleather joined the custard and lilac. Warm and in considerable less pain as the moon shifted its position in the sky, Hajime felt himself sink into darkness, sleep claiming him.


End file.
